


Upward Spiral

by gingerlegend



Series: Spiral!Tim AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spiral Avatar Tim Stoker, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: "Jon," Martin said. "Tim's back from his kayaking trip.""Ah yes the totally canon kayaking trip for this very canon-compliant fanfiction because the author of this fanfic is very professional and knows what they are doing and they're totally not just writing random shit hoping to get a good starting point," Jon replied, mostly omniscient and very sarcastic as usual.[note: this dialogue is purely for humor. it's not actually part of the fic.]This is an AU where the Unknowing was stopped a bit differently, with Tim becoming an avatar of the Spiral and doing some very cool stuff that will not be detailed in any way, shape, or form because I have no idea. Heavily canon-divergent, of course. Also, while I've never agreed with the Web!Martin theory, I went with that interpretation because it's interesting for an AU fic like this one.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Spiral!Tim AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Upward Spiral

"Excuse me, Tim," Martin said, tapping the desk where Tim was resting his head.   
"Mm?"   
"I just printed something. Could you go get it?"   
Tim hadn't actually done any work since stopping the Unknowing, and that was last week, and he wasn't about to start now.   
"Please, Tim?" Martin pouted a little. "It has nothing to do with the Institute."   
Tim groaned for almost fifteen seconds before giving in to Martin's puppy dog eyes. "Fine." And he left the room to go get whatever it was Martin printed.   
Jon looked up from the table he was at. "How did you manage it?"   
"He can't resist  _ me _ ," Martin said, smiling to himself.   
  
Ten minutes passed before Tim returned, breathless. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about the traps Daisy set up?"   
"You survived, didn't you?" Martin said, shrugging. "I knew you would."   
It was true that he hadn't had too much difficulty avoiding the traps once he knew about them, and most of the traps were nonlethal, but Tim was still annoyed.   
"Wait, did you bring the papers, Tim?"   
Tim hadn't, and he didn't even bother lying about it.   
"They're very important. Could you please go back and get them?"   
Tim glared at Martin, but he didn't protest. He was tired of just being angry, so he channeled his anger into this small task.   
  
It took twenty minutes for Tim to return, still empty-handed.   
"I give up!" he snapped. "I'm not going back down there. Melanie is in the hall and I refuse to risk getting stabbed again."   
"Liar," Jon said from across the room, where he was sorting through his recordings. "She's not even here today."   
Martin's smile was less sympathetic than it was mischievous. "Just admit it. You can't find the printer. I did have some  _ fantastic _ help hiding it."   
Jon took a tape out from the box and frowned at it. "I still don't know how to feel about your new…  _ helpers _ you got. But it got Tim moving, so its fine, I guess."   
"So it was all a ploy?!"   
"Of course not! I  _ did  _ print some papers, and I really do need them, so if you could go back and—"   
"Get them yourself," Tim snapped. "I'd rather stay up here."   
Martin got up from his desk. "Okay, fine. Be back in a few."   
  
Tim started pacing back and forth, restless now. Jon went back to sorting the tapes. Martin returned a few minutes later with whatever papers he printed. Tim noticed that he had cobwebs in his hair. It didn't bother him the way it would have a week ago, and  _ that  _ bothered him. But he was going to have to get used to that. He was an avatar now, and he had to accept the choice he'd made.


End file.
